


Joyeaux Noel

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Just a simple little story of Christmas in the Criss-Colfer household





	Joyeaux Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



After nearly ten years together, Chris and Darren didn’t tend to go all out for the holidays anymore. They spent time with each of their families, ate way too much and finally got a break from their hectic schedules. The gifts weren’t as extravagant, but the sentiment behind the giving of them still remained. Their first Christmas married, they escaped to a ski lodge and the gifts were more of the sexual variety then something that lay under the tree waiting to be unwrapped, even if they did christen the tree skirt. 

However, the first year they had Karyn, they decided they wanted to do the big Christmas thing once more, even if most of the gifts would be for her instead of each other. They also realized that doing the big holiday blowout with an eight month old would be nigh impossible without help. They recruited Cerina and Bill to do the food portion, Hannah and Ashley agreed to do decor, and Time handled all outside lights. All Chris and Darren had to worry about was keeping their little girl happy and accept her grandparents spoiling her rotten. 

By the time they brought William home, they had done every version of the family Christmas they could, and found something small with their immediate friends and family on Christmas Day was more than enough for them. Besides, they were nearing 40, and didn’t have the energy or time to be fussing with a big hullabaloo. They also discussed having another child, but decided their little family of four was large enough, especially with the revolving menagerie they had throughout their lives.

Not every holiday season was perfect; sometimes work was scarce, sometimes it brought them away from home. There were years they fought, coming close to being through, nearly calling it quits more than once, but their love for each other always prevailed. However, there were few Christmas where weather or circumstance kept them apart. After the children were born, that trickled down to nothing as they always made sure that the holidays were family time. The years had taken some family members and friends away from them, so holding dear to those who had remained became so very important. 

In the future, Chris and Darren would continue to host the holidays at their homes throughout the world until Karyn was grown, and would have them over to her home, to welcome their first grandchild, Luna. William would never settle down, but always joined them, sometimes with a partner, sometimes without. No matter what, the Criss-Colfer family always spent the holidays together, sharing their love for each other through the words and gifts exchanged. Though they did sometimes miss the bigger celebrations of their youth, both Chris and Darren agreed that this quiet, subdued time together was every bit as good, if not better.


End file.
